Amayui Castle Meister:Chapter 2
__FORCETOC__ Extra EXTRA CGs (some of Page 3 Column 3 Row 3): The assassin (whom Avaro encountered before) can reappear on "Senshi's Wetlands - Kumil Village's Spring/Forgotten God's Tomb" and "Heaven's Fall - Valley of Waste" maps around turn 10, if Avaro is a bit separated further from the party. Defeat her for the extra cgs, then she won't appear anymore. *She will always pursue Avaro and if he gets defeated she stops the pursue, but no matter, Fia or Karinyuiki can also defeat her. *If Fia gets adjacent to her she will run away (no influence just a short cute conversation), but she can reappear next time and on. *She won't appear (anymore) if Mikeyu joined your party! Main At start: Fort - First Torso Layer and Heaven's Fall - Beast Valley (event) maps unlocked. Quest: "Head to Heavenfall" and "Aim for Goddess Rank LV 6" unlocked. *See event on Beast Valley. Unlocks Heaven's Fall - Valley of Waste free map: each of the 3 Goddess Cards behind the closed door give 1 Blue Magic Thread or Magic Ore or Evening Primrose or Magic Sand only. Choose at least 1 Blue Magic Thread so that you can build Fort Extension II in this Chapter. The "event spot" at north will give +100 Faith. Let 3 days pass after Beast Valley event, then see Kumil Village's event that unlocks Quest: "Take Mikeyu through test in fort". Fortress screen > Castle Gate > Mikeyu joining exam battle: beat the enemy (+1 Pluto Gem) in 6 turns *Very easy if you equip her with Toy Glove and Tower Necklace. *The story advances even if Mikeyu cannot beat it (I don't know if it affects anything) *Some advices to defeat it without Toy Glove: **Equip upgraded "Black Steel Boots" to increase agility for 3 attacks **Equip Mars Tear to increase agility for 3 attacks **Equip Sunora for better magic **Use "Bouncing Snowman" skill for melee magic attack After Mikeyu joined, Quest: "Make Training Area +recipe unlocked. *Making it will remove Mikeyu's "Unrefined" skill. *Making it and reaching Goddess Rank LV 6 will make a "!" event appear in the Fortress. After a day passed, Fia's "?" event in Fortress unlocks Quest: "Make Crystal" +recipe and "Resolve the ghost trouble". *Making Tanrei Crystal unlocks Fort - Second Torso Layer. OBJECTIVE: '''Defeat Love Puppet Himer (+1 Mercury Gem). Beating her makes all Smoke Spirits disappear but enables a monster portal at north where they appear by 5 turns always on this map. '''NOTE: Reaching Goddess Rank LV 6 will enable in Waterbeast's Needle store to buy the best offensive+defensive accessories, the Knight and Sage Medals - for 23.000 G (worth goodies to spend your fortune :3 ). After watching the "!" event, leave the Fortress for an event. After that let 1 day pass then another "!" event appears in the Fortress. Watching the other "!" event will remove Mikeyu from party but Ior joins and unlocks Quest: "Go to Heavenfall to help Mikeyu" and unlocks Heaven's Fall - Hanging Cloud Bridge quest map. Heaven's Fall - Hanging Cloud Bridge NOTE: This is the Chapter 2 final battle so be prepared, as there will be 2 boss fights too. Also ends Chapter 2. 1ST OBJECTIVE: Rescue Mikeyu in 50 turns. Mikeyu or Ior cannot be defeated! *Mikeyu rejoins your party but will be trapped in a room at north-west where upon defeated 1 Imps will always appear until Ior steps on the event spot. **Right at the beginning just go to the specific blocks with Mikeyu to avoid confronting the Imps like this: up-left > up-right > stay > up-middle, while with Ior go to left > left > up > up-right > event spot, then you can manage to only kill that 1 Imps. *There are 3 Firm's Bodyguard enemies and they can drop Broken Katanas (for Refined Fire Stones), might be worth the "Save & Load Tactic" or "Enemy Drop Tactic". Same with the 2 Mean Wizard enemies who can drop Ripped-up Studies (for Refined Ice Stones). 2ND OBJECTIVE: Defeat Man in the same 50 turns. Mikeyu or Ior cannot be defeated! *He is located after the removed sealed door at the middle of the map and he won't leave there. *Upon defeating him after the event Mikeyu and Ior will get a combo-skill that you can use against the 2nd boss. 3RD OBJECTIVE: Defeat Demon Kanon in the same 50 turns. Mikeyu or Ior cannot be defeated! *It won't leave the room but the 2 small fries will, so wait and defeat them first. *It attacks the nearest unit so place there a tanker (Avaro or Karinyuiki). *It is weak to Holy and Ice, so use Fia or Mikeyu (her combo-skill) for best damage. Next Game+ Variant EU Card maps: 1 in Heaven's Fall - Valley of Waste, Fort - Shoulder Area, Fort - Second Torso Layer To Chapter 3 Category:Amayui Castle Meister Guide